


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by hhertzof



Series: Looking for Home [8]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage was not something she ever thought about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed, Something Blue

When she was young, Sarah Jane Smith never thought of marriage, or permanence. She wasn't interested in home or family or settling down. She knew the Doctor would never ask. Wrong species, wrong culture, wrong lifespan. Maybe sometimes, when she was young and the Doctor was still in exile, she wondered what the future would bring, but mostly she just pushed it to the back of her mind and lived in the moment, convincing herself that today was all she needed.

Laura Roslin knew Richard Adar would never leave his wife for her. Sometimes she even pretended she cared. But the man she had loved had left her without a backward glance, and she didn't care about such things now. It was just her body; another tool to be used to insure that no one ever discovered the truth about her. He might have been using her, but she was using him more.

William Adama reminded her of the Brigadier at first. A military man to the core. But she had never locked horns with the Brig, the way she had to with Adama. She had taken it upon herself to protect the remnants of the civilian government, and found herself in a constant struggle for power with the military. Once again she used her body as currency, even if it never passed beyond flirting. She couldn't afford to let anyone get close and possibly discover the truth about her. It took some time for her to appreciate Bill's good qualities. When they finally became lovers, they kept it under wraps, for fear of accusations of collusion. Laura didn't mind. Even now, when she had someone she cared about, she knew she could never trust him completely. And she could not marry him with that lie between them.

Sometimes she looked at other people with their children and felt a pang of envy, but she was happy enough with her life the way it had turned out and right now, survival took precedence over lace and flowers and happily ever after.


End file.
